


Famous Last Words

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan does some late night musing on the eve of the night that Tyr makes his final farewell to the crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

"Famous Last Words" by Karrenia

Tyr had meant many things to many people and at different times in different situations; which meant that someone who did not know him as well as Dylan thought he had would suspect that that pragmatic approach to life that was endemic to the Nietzschean race simply evidenced itself in a chameleon-like ability to adapt to whatever circumstances in which he found himself. 

And in some ways that might have been the simplest way to put things, but that was just the problem, he did not want simplistic, nor did he want to over analyze matters either. Perhaps the problem did not lie with Tyr after all, Dylan had thought he had gotten through that tough exterior and had found a friend, perhaps a rival, and if the other man had chosen to not stick it out for the long haul, he could understand that. 

Even during his time aboard the Andromeda Tyr had been prone to frequent absences, in pursuit of his own goals and ambitions, and for his part, Dylan had been willing to look the other way; so much so, that after a while he had begun to term this trips as Tyr’s ‘extra-curricular activities, of courses, only when the fallout from those activities impinged on the safety and well-being of either the crew or the ship or both. 

In his last message, a holographic send-off, but all the more gut-wrenching for all of that, one of several that he had sent to each member of the crew, he had said that he had simply been forced to move on because he had outgrown them and needed to go on to bigger and better things. 

Sometimes, like now, while he lay wide-awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his quarters, Dylan would replay that message in the silence of his own thoughts, and wonder, 

“What might have been if we had never met? What might have happened if we could have made it work? Wherever you are now, Tyr, I wished I could have let you know that despite our differences, and there were quite a few of them, you brought so much more to the table than I ever had an opportunity to realize.’ Trust you, to always ensure that you got the last word, even if it was not in person. Damn you!’ 

Dylan allowed himself a brief but derisive laugh at himself and the meandering course his  
thoughts were taking him at that last and then smiled, closing his eyes and hoping that he could get some sleep before he had to be up again for his next scheduled duty shift. Tyr or no Tyr, like that Old Earth saying he had always been so fond off, time and tide waited for no man, and there was no rest this side of Heaven. He had his mission and tomorrow was a new day.


End file.
